1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device, more logic circuits are integrated on a single chip with miniaturization of processes, and power consumption per unit area of a chip is gradually increasing. Therefore, a problem of heat generation has also emerged as an important issue in an electronic device that adopts such a chip.
A clock gate that supplies a clock signal to an operation circuit including a flip-flop is a typical device that consumes the most power in the electronic device. Therefore, it is very important to reduce power consumption of these elements.